Decanting devices for preventing leaks are utilized when filling fuel or a lubricant, for example, into a supply vessel of an internal combustion engine provided therefor. The decanting device is introduced with a support into an opening of the vessel to be filled. The opening of the vessel is provided for this support.
European patent publication 0 103 600 discloses a cap for a liquid vessel which is configured as a hollow body having a flange collar and is seated on a central outlet opening of a supply vessel. The base of the cap lies in the outlet opening of the supply vessel. The periphery of the pot-shaped cap is provided with pass-through openings between the radial flange collar and the base of the cap. If the flange collar is pressed down upon a vessel, which is to be filled, by seating the cap, then the region of the cap, which is provided with the pass-through openings, is pushed into the interior of the supply vessel and so establishes a flow connection between the interior of the supply vessel and the cap. In this way, a filling can be undertaken in a position of the supply vessel with an outlet opening lying at the bottom as is usually the case when refilling engine oil in inaccessible openings of the internal combustion engine. An elastic bellows is mounted between the flange collar of the known closure cap and the cover of the supply vessel. In the normal position of the closure cap (that is, the closed position for the supply vessel), the bellows radially seals the interior space of the closure cap. The known closure cap may facilitate the filling of internal combustion engines with oil from small oil canisters; however, the supplied liquid quantity cannot be metered so that the problem occurs that the vessel, which is to be filled, can overflow. Furthermore, only an outflowing of the liquid is possible with a low volume flow.
German patent publication 100 17 863 discloses an arrangement for decanting the contents of vessels into other vessels and this arrangement is introduced with a tube-shaped support into a vessel opening provided therefor. To deliver a substance such as plant protective means of granular form, this known arrangement provides for a spring-actuated device wherein an inner sleeve and an outer sleeve of the support lie in overlapment and are displaceable against the spring force. In this way, openings can be brought into coincidence by axial or radial displacements of the inner sleeve and the outer sleeve so that the granular material from the supply vessel can enter into the support and finally into the vessel to be filled. A cover can also be provided which closes the outlet opening of the supply vessel in the interior thereof. The outlet opening is extended with a tubular shape and defines the interior sleeve which is surrounded by the separate and relatively movable component of the outer sleeve. Outer and inner sleeves are to be seated in the inlet opening of the vessel to be filled. The outer sleeve coacts with the cover via axial connecting pieces and displaces the cover via the axial slides into the interior of the supply vessel when there is a coaction of the inner and outer sleeves. By lifting the cover into the interior of the supply vessel, granulate from the supply vessel can be decanted. However, for the filling of liquids, such a device can be used only in a limited way or not at all because a controlled outflow without leakage cannot be effected. The known arrangement for filling the granulate is directed only to avoiding an overfilling of the vessel and, for reasons of continuity, a further afterflow of the granulate from the supply vessel is stopped in the state of a fully filled refill vessel. This procedure is only suitable for decanting solid granulate but not for liquids which would continue to flow out with a fully refilled vessel. Furthermore, a precise metering with the known device is not possible because the substance, which is already in the support, still arrives in the refill vessel.